Ah, Vive l'Amour !
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Quand un maire décide de faire la fête, que Xemnas retente de prendre le contrôle du monde au passage, que les héros voudraient bien parler à leurs bien-aimé e s et que le yaoi essaie de s’immiscer vainement entre ou presque …


**

* * *

**

AH, VIVE L'AMOUR !

**Résumé :** _Quand un maire décide de faire la fête, que Xemnas retente de prendre le contrôle du monde au passage, que les héros voudraient bien parler à leurs bien-aimé(e)s et que le yaoi essaie de s'immiscer vainement entre… __**ça donne une joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Et une fic très stupide.**_

**Langue :** French

**Personnage :** Xemnas (c'est le seul qu'on cite dans le résumé, mais il ne sera pas seul :D)

**Genre :** Humor & General

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** © Square Enix et Disney. Et plein de références :p

**Warning :** Très peu de yaoi. Du déguisé, je dirais ;) Je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de succès. C'est de la rigolade :D Divers parings :p Et très mignon, très Saint-Valentin :D Enfin, à ma façon ;)

**_No comment. Fic sur la Saint-Valentin à ma façon, comme d'hab' ;) Bonne lecture !_**

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

PREMIERE PARTIE : INVENTONS UNE FETE IDIOTE ET FAISONS-LA ACCEPTER

Mickey lambinait derrière son bureau en regardant le ciel orange de la ville. Ce n'était pas juste, au lieu de le laisser en paix après de bons et loyaux services dans la quête contre les Ténèbres, on lui avait filé l'administration de la Cité du Crépuscule.

Enfin. Du temps qu'il était loin de Minnie.

En regardant indiscrètement les baisers énamourés qu'échangeait un couple (le petit vieux au bric-à-brac et la chasseuse de guêpes) au bas de la mairie, la souris-roi eut un grand sourire.

Il était une fois, dans le château Disney calme et ennuyeux, un roi un peu fou avait décidé des années auparavant de créer des fêtes. Des fêtes pour tout : des œufs, des sapins, même une fête pour un rêve du roi où descendait du ciel Cupidon pour parler à une bergère !

Et celle qui intéressait le plus Mickey, c'était celle dont l'acceptation avait été la plus dure, la fête la plus stupide et la plus niaise.

La fête des amoureux.

Et le roi étant quelqu'un dont le cerveau ne s'était pas développé correctement à la naissance, il avait banalement appelé cette fête de son nom pour qu'elle lui porte chance. Saint Valentin, parce que le roi se considérait également comme un saint dans sa modestie extrême.

En pensant avec tendresse à son ancêtre, le roi tapa sur un bouton, et Dingo et Donald s'empressèrent d'arriver, souriant juste qu'aux oreilles.

S'ils savaient à ce moment-là.

- Aujourd'hui, mes chers sujets, je vais organiser un évènement fantastique !

- Une autre course de skate ?, proposa Dingo.

- Un concours de glaces à l'eau de mer ?, rajouta Donald avec son accent canardo-écossais.

- Non, non, quelque chose d'original…

En écoutant le roi, les deux fidèles sujets verdirent. Et eux qui se croyaient épargnés en venant dans cette ville…

* * *

Sora regarda l'affiche plaquée sur les murs de la Cité avec étonnement. Quoique, il ne pouvait pas la louper, elle était solidement entourée par cinquante autres de ses sœurs. Il pensait être tranquille en venant pacifiquement dans ce monde, avec tout de même sa Keyblade en main pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.

Une fête des amoureux. Avec des roses et des petits cœurs roses.

Sora était on ne peut plus dégoûté des cœurs. Et une autre personne au fond de lui l'approuvait entièrement.

- Ah, mais quelle horreur ! Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le châtain se retourna vers son origine et écarquilla les yeux.

- Attends…, fit-il en se grattant la nuque. Tu n'es pas censé être à l'intérieur de moi ?

La silhouette fantomatique afficha d'abord un air surpris, puis, voyant où elle était, l'air se transforma en une grimace ennuyée.

- Zut, alors, dit Roxas, en habit de ville. Juste au moment où je commençais à m'habituer à parler tout seul, quelqu'un me répond.

- Ca va, tu t'amusais bien solo ?, demanda Sora, une drôle d'expression sur le visage, les mains sur les hanches.

- Ca va. Niveau distraction, ce n'est pas génial, mais à la fin, comme tu deviens taré…

- C'était de l'humour.

- Ah désolé. Comme je parle à moi-même, je fais rarement des blagues.

- Tu m'as l'air amusant comme type.

- Euh… merci, répondit le blond, gêné.

- C'était encore de l'humour, sourit son double.

L'ex-numéro XIII fronça les sourcils :

- Tu as le même humour pourri qu'Axel.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment.

- Je te rassure, c'en était pas un.

- …

Roxas posa à son tour ses mains sur ses hanches, satisfait. Les deux alter-egos se faisaient face, yeux dans les yeux.

Le Porteur de la Keyblade fut déstabilisé par la lueur de défi dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Eh, calme, je ne vais pas te manger. Et je ne vais certainement pas t'obliger à retourner à l'intérieur de moi, maintenant que j'ai sauvé le monde…

- QUOI ?, hurla Roxas en trépignant. MAIS JE VEUX REVENIR IMMEDIATEMENT AU FOND DE TOI, MOI !

Sora le fixa hébété.

- Quoi ?... mais je croyais que tu voulais redevenir libre, moi.

- Et ben, MOI, je ne veux pas rester ici !

Le châtain mit une main sous son menton et soupira :

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre.

- Ah pardon, des deux, ce n'est pas moi qui suis bizarre ! Qui c'est le crétin qui tente de draguer une fille en lui offrant un fruit jaune au goût affreux, hein ?

- Tu… tu as accès à mes souvenirs ?

- Forcément, tu crois que je passais tout mon temps à parler tout seul ?...

- MAIS, SI CA TE PLAIT TELLEMENT DE PARLER TOUT SEUL, NE M'ENERVE PAS, ET VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !, cria Sora, agacé, penché en avant.

- AH OUI, VRAIMENT ?, répliqua Roxas dans la même attitude. ET BEN, JE CONFIRME, TU N'ES PAS AILLEURS, PUISQUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER A UN ATTARDE MENTAL !

- C'EST PAS MOI LE PLUS ATTARDE MENTAL DES DEUX !

Les deux garçons soufflèrent férocement par les naseaux, et se lancèrent des regards noirs.

- Wouah, cool, les gars, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?, retentit la parole du grand chef autoproclamé du comité disciplinaire de la ville. Les rixes sont interdites dans la ville. Sauf quand j'y suis.

Ses trois sangsues se placèrent à ses côtés tandis qu'il descendait jusqu'au bas de la rue de la Gare.

- Seifer…, siffla Roxas en se tournant vers lui.

Sora serra le manche de sa Keyblade.

Le dénommé Seifer haussa les épaules en remarquant la présence du champion du Struggle. Rai lança un regard perçant en sa direction avant que son chef ne le force à baisser les yeux.

Fuu, quant à elle, restait égale à elle-même… c'est-à-dire sans bouger ou sans même prouver qu'elle était une humaine, et non pas une statue.

Vivi les regardait tous à tour de rôle, un peu effrayé.

Seifer soupira et lâcha :

- J'ignore ce que tu fais exactement avec ce… fantôme, (Roxas étouffa une exclamation indignée) mais comme il est en mon devoir d'assurer à cette ville un niveau de vie convenable, avec le crétin de maire qu'on nous a collé, que je ne te retrouve pas à encore te bagarrer…

- Lâche-leur les baskets, monsieur le grand manitou de la Cité !

Un garçon aux cheveux argentés avec des yeux marron rieurs apparut soudainement au carrefour de deux ruelles, suivi d'un petit brun qui se cramponnait à son appareil photo et d'un châtaine à l'air avenant.

- Encore toi, Hayner…

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le double de Sora regardait avec émotion ses meilleurs amis dans leur cité réelle.

Qui eux, regardaient Sora avec un sourire.

- Salut, Sora ! T'as retrouvé ton ami aux grandes oreilles ?, demanda Pence en imitant les remarquables appendices du roi Mickey, sous les rires des deux autres.

- Oui, oui. Content de vous voir, déclara le châtain, ravi.

Roxas, à l'inverse, semblait déprimé.

Le comité disciplinaire les examina tour à tour, vaguement déboussolé, puis Seifer fit signe à ses acolytes de s'éloigner. Vivi traîna un peu derrière en fixant étrangement Roxas comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose, puis se hâta vers Seifer.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que Seifer m'énerve avec son autorité à la noix !, se plaignit l'argenté. « La ville est mal famée », « la ville a besoin d'un protecteur »… Avant la naissance de ce boulet, la Cité du Crépuscule se portait très bien !

- J'ai tout entendu, Hayner, cria le blond, et si la fête ne se préparait pas, je t'arrangerais le portrait !

- Parce que tu vois, Seifer, il est trop puis…

- RAI !, jaillit la voix de Fuu tandis que le bruit du tramway ponctuait sa phrase.

Sora se tordait de rire.

- Allez, une petite photo pour tout ça !, prévint Pence avant que le flash ne les aveugle.

Olette tira le papier avec curiosité. On voyait Hayner qui se tournait vers le photographe, renfrogné, Sora qui se tenait le ventre, sans Keyblade. La jeune fille châtaine souriait. On voyait aussi Roxas, de dos, main sur le mur des annonces.

- Hé, fit Hayner avec une moue joyeuse en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond, qui tressaillit, tu peux rester avec nous.

Les yeux azur de l'adolescent tombèrent sur la main qui le tenait, et sur son corps qui devenait plus concret progressivement.

C'était donc vrai.

Il ne retournerait pas en son double, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore.

- Attends, tu es le frère de Sora ?, interrogea Pence, l'air étonné. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Roxas esquissa un sourire triste et Olette enchaîna :

- Hum, vous avez les mêmes yeux. Puis la même bouche. En fait, c'est plutôt le visage… t'es sûr que je ne t'ai pas déjà rencontré ?...

Ledit visage reprit un air mélancolique, et chercha du regard le toit d'une maison dans le ciel orangé. Un bâtiment bien spécial. Celle qu'il avait habitée dans la cité virtuelle.

- Cette proposition est sympathique, mais je crois que je vais rester seul, répondit-il en fixant lentement une cheminée, l'espoir battant dans son… cœur ?

- Bon, d'accord.

Hayner le laissa aller, et il déambula dans la rue, l'air douloureux.

- Stop ! Trente secondes !, l'interpella-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Roxas se retourna avant de sentir un choc sur ses chaussures. Il baissa les yeux sur un skate.

- Tiens, c'est le mien, c'est quand même plus pratique, nan ?, sourit Hayner.

Le blond monta dessus agilement. Il leva un regard chargé de reconnaissance vers le groupe.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il avant de s'embarquer dans un grind qui lui fit dévaler le rebord de la descente de façon quasi magique.

Il s'envola littéralement puis atterrit impeccablement sur le sol.

- Incroyable !, souffla Pence.

- T'es pas un amateur !, conclut le propriétaire du skate.

Mais Roxas avait disparu.

- Il est plutôt renfermé, ton ami, fit remarquer timidement Olette.

Sora regardait vers la direction où le simili avait disparu, adouci.

- Oui… et le destin ne l'a pas aidé, répondit-il.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les quatre amis, puis Hayner le coupa brutalement :

- Au fait, vous allez avec qui à la fête ?

- Moi, c'est réglé. J'y vais avec Kairi, et puis c'est tout, fit le châtain en mettant ses mains sur sa nuque.

- Kairi ? Celle qu'on a trouvée ici et qu'Axel cherchait ?, demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui.

Une sonnerie retentit soudainement. Sora s'immobilisa. Il sortit de sa rêverie et agrippa le portable dans la poche rouge de son pantalon sous les yeux surpris du groupe de la Cité du Crépuscule.

« Sora. 'Faut que je te parle », fit la voix de Kairi d'un ton nerveux.

- Euh… ça va, Kairi ?, demanda son meilleur ami. En fait… y'a une fête à la Cité du Crépuscule, tu ne pourrais pas venir avec moi ?

Avec cette demande formulée avec espoir, la rougeur sur le visage de l'adolescent fit ricaner l'argenté, et pouffer de rire Pence.

« Justement, Sora… »

« Bon, vas-y, Kairi, dis-lui », grommela la voix de Riku derrière.

Le Porteur commençait à verdir.

« J'y vais avec Riku. On sort ensemble, et je voulais te le dire plus tôt, mais comme tu voulais y aller avec moi… »

Sora se composa un visage joyeux. Très faux, car très, très, crispé.

- Ah, génial… tant mieux… je suis hyper content pour vous…

Les trois autres tremblaient presque tant sa fureur était perceptible.

« Tu me rassures, Sora, je pensais que tu le prendrais mal, que tu jetterais ta Keyblade sur le sol, tu jurerais, et tout, et tout… », fit Kairi. « Tu sais, avant, quand on était petits, c'était toi qui te battais le plus pour moi… »

- Oui, oui, Kairi…, siffla le châtain dont le téléphone semblait serré dans un étau de fer. Je crois que je vais te laisser…

« Au revoir, Sora ! », dit gaiement la voix de la rousse tandis que Riku ricanait derrière.

Il posa son portable lentement dans sa poche, dévoré par la jalousie.

- On se voit à la fête, hein…, fit Hayner. Salut.

Son club détala directement après.

Sora était seul. Il jeta son arme sur le sol et hurla :

- *********************** (censuré) ******************, et tout, et tout ! Zut, à la fin !

La fin d'un mythe.

* * *

Roxas stoppa son skate devant son immeuble, près du circuit du tramway et en face du magasin de Jessie, la jolie vendeuse de bijoux. Il avait pris une photo à ses côtés dans la cité virtuelle, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de susciter des commentaires moqueurs de ses amis virtuels.

Qu'il était dur de venir dans une ville qu'on a mille fois arpentée dans une autre dimension, et où dans la réalité, personne ne le reconnaissait.

Ansem le Sage avait fait plus que lui voler une partie de son existence et le manipuler.

Et ses excuses ne changeaient rien au fait, que, s'il n'était pas mort, Roxas l'aurait volontiers aidé pour.

Le blond prit son skate sous le bras et entra par la porte discrète, située au tournant droit de la fin de la rue de la Gare.

Il gravit, les dents pressées sur ses lèvres, l'escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait au deuxième étage.

Quand il dormait dans sa chambre, il avait une vue incomparable sur la Cité du Crépuscule et ses trains en hauteur.

Roxas passa devant la troisième porte. Plus que deux.

Qui habitait dans cet appartement ? Sa « mère » et son « père », ceux qui vivaient dans la cité informatisée, existaient-ils vraiment ?...

Il sonna timidement à la porte, le cœur dans la gorge.

Une jeune femme blonde vint lui ouvrir. Grande, l'air intelligent et sérieux, des lunettes rectangulaires, des fins cheveux or relevés sur la nuque, elle fit faire un bond à Roxas.

Mais elle lui sourit aimablement, ne le reconnaissant pas :

- Bonjour, mon garçon… tu es perdu ?

Roxas déglutit. Lui, perdu dans un immeuble qu'il connaissait dans ses moindres détails.

Se faire traiter comme un étranger par une personne qu'on a considérée comme sa mère pendant des mois.

Il se demandait quelle excuse il fournirait à cette inconnue.

- Je… Il… je crois… je vivais ici… a… avant…

La femme, qui se nommait Quistis quand Roxas vivait sous son toit, hocha la tête avec compassion au fur et à mesure de ses paroles hésitantes.

- Tu voudrais la visiter pour voir ce qu'elle est devenue ?, compléta-t-elle, attendrie.

Roxas acquiesça, soulagé d'avoir une bonne raison servie sur un plateau d'argent.

- Viens, sourit-elle.

Le blond pénétra avec curiosité dans l'appartement, laissant son skate hors.

Tout comme dans son monde inexistant. DiZ connaissait parfaitement la vraie Cité du Crépuscule.

Toutefois, quand il balaya discrètement les photos exposées sur une commode, il eut un pincement à l'âme quand il n'y apparaissait pas.

- Tout va bien, Quistis ?, demanda une voix qui semblait… ensommeillée, au fin fond de la cuisine.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Zell, rit la jeune femme.

Roxas sursauta en entendant le nom de son père.

Quistis lui expliqua en pouffant de rire :

- Il est dans son territoire, il a peur des inconnus…

L'adolescent se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça…

Puis, il entra dans une pièce bien particulière. Une pièce avec un lit et des cartons.

Sa chambre. En mieux rangée et vide.

La jeune femme soupira en regardant la pièce. Elle regarda Roxas étrangement.

- J'aimerais tellement avoir un fils comme toi…, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ces paroles glacèrent Roxas.

Le jeune garçon recula, soudain emprisonné par cette atmosphère de déjà vu. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais Quistis était devant la porte.

Puis, il se retrouva bloqué, dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

Quistis prit un air maléfique et mystérieux, son sourire semblait faux, sournois et ses yeux lançaient des flammes pleines de méchanceté.

Elle voulait l'enfermer ici.

Elle s'avança, lentement, avec l'assurance d'un chat qui achèvera la souris piégée.

Les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent, et il tenta désespérément de se mouvoir. Des gouttes de stress perlaient sur son front, et il avait la désagréable sensation d'une longue sueur froide dans le dos.

Soudain, un éclair gris coupa sa vision de la femme blonde, qui hurla.

La créature se tourna vers lui et Roxas frissonna.

Cette impression étrange… il la connaissait… des paroles écrites à l'intérieur de sa tête, sans son, sans émotion…

« Maître, partez vite. »

- Un… Reflet ? Ici ?, s'étrangla le blond.

« D'autres Simili basiques vous attendent en bas, Maître. »

- Comment ?...

« Il vous faut sauter par la fenêtre, Maître… »

L'ex-numéro XIII perdit la connexion mentale avec son sbire, tandis que Quistis se débarrassait du Simili.

Roxas fit apparaître alors ses Keyblades sans hésitation, en les faisant s'entrechoquer brutalement. Il donna un combo à son ennemie avec Tendre Promesse, puis, jugeant inutile de s'attarder, et se rendant compte qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, il passa par la vitre.

Celle qui avait été sa mère s'était écroulée sur le sol, laissant place à un horrible Sans-Cœur.

Heureusement, alors qu'il voyait dans sa chute les tramways de la Cité du Crépuscule (belle dernière vision), une plate-forme se glissa sous ses pieds et il atterrit sur les genoux.

« Maître, êtes-vous blessé ? »

Roxas leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez (enfin, si on peut dire) avec un Funambule et un Sniper.

- Mais que faites-vous ici, bon sang ?, fit-il en se relevant, les sourcils froncés.

Il se croyait retourné à l'époque où il faisait encore partie de l'Organisation.

Il invoqua ses Simili personnels, pour essayer.

Trois Samouraï apparurent, impassibles, évoluant lentement sur place.

- Mais c'est quoi encore que ce truc ?...

Tous les Simili lui répondirent en même temps, ce qui lui mit un trouble dans l'esprit pendant quelques secondes :

« Maître, venez avec nous. Nous devons vous conduire aux autres Maîtres. »

« Génial », pensa Roxas.

- Allons-y, je suppose que je n'aie pas vraiment le choix, soupira-t-il.

Le fait que les Simili l'encadrèrent de près lors du trajet confirma cette hypothèse.

Les Simili, avec leur étrange nage dans les airs, passèrent par-dessus la grille du Manoir Abandonné.

« Ouvrez la porte, Maître. Les autres Maîtres la laissent fermée habituellement. »

Roxas suivit ses instructions et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début :

- Quels sont encore les Maî… membres de l'Organisation encore vivants ?

« Nous l'ignorons, Maître. »

Le blond interrogea, tout en priant pour une réponse négative :

- Le Supérieur est parmi eux ?

« Oui, Maître. »

Roxas pesta mentalement. Si le Supérieur le revoyait après sa fuite de l'Organisation XIII et sa traîtrise, pas sûr qu'il ouvre les bras et pousse un cri de joie.

Plutôt refermer ses mains sur ses sabres laser et pousser un cri de victoire lorsqu'un des deux atteindrait sa figure.

Arrivés devant la porte du bâtiment, les Simili disparurent en disant :

« Entrez seul, maintenant. »

Roxas resta seul sans bouger ni parler pendant quelques secondes, puis il ricana amèrement en lançant à voix haute :

- Merci pour l'aide !

« De rien », fit un Reflet bien intentionné.

- …

La Clé du Destin poussa d'un coup sec la porte en balayant du regard la pièce sur laquelle elle s'ouvrait.

La salle était vide. Enfin, si on faisait abstraction des mille choses cassées et éparpillées sur le sol, allant de la boussole et un reste de glace à l'eau de mer.

En se disant qu'il y avait tout de même des sadiques pour mutiler ainsi une si précieuse friandise, il se hasarda à pas de loup vers la gauche.

Des voix sortaient de la salle à manger avec un débit continu et extrêmement rapide. En reconnaissant son propriétaire, Roxas faillit hurler.

Ce n'était autre que son cher allié, celui qui ne pouvait pas le supporter, celui qui lui pourrissait la vie à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, à savoir le fantastique et fantasque numéro II, … Xigbar.

Et celui qui lui répondait de temps en temps devait redoubler d'efforts de minute en minute pour pouvoir en placer une.

Sans que son interlocuteur ne le coupe.

Roxas aurait pu partir tout de suite, et chasser l'existence des Simili de sa vie.

Il aurait pu aussi écouter longtemps le bavardage insolent de Xigbar.

Il aurait pu éventuellement ne jamais se faire repérer par quelqu'un.

Et si, déjà, il n'avait pas fait ça, il aurait pu également passer un bon Saint-Valentin.

Non seulement, il resta planté là, derrière la porte, bêtement, mais en plus, il se prit le pied dans une corde à sauter pour petites filles nommées Selphie et habitant sur l'Ile du Destin avec des amis prénommés Tidus et Wakka, et qui était cassée, pour ne rien gâcher.

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit étalé sur le sol bruyamment, il vit également une (très) grande ombre noire, avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux orange, se profiler à l'horizon ; et il semblait bien qu'elle était… fâchée.

Et pour conclure le tout : Roxas pensait ne plus jamais passer de Saint-Valentin du tout, par la simple faute de deux sabres laser et/ou snipers, avec l'autorisation délibérée des possesseurs.

Ah oui, il oubliait : la moitié de l'Organisation XIII se rassemblait lentement autour de lui.

Il ne distinguait pas les visages autour de lui, et ce n'était pas Xigbar, qui l'assomma avec son arme, qui allait l'aider.

* * *

Curieusement, la première chose que tout être humain prononce après s'être fait assommer est : « Aïe, ma tête… »

Curieusement, bien qu'il ne soit pas un humain, Roxas s'était tout de même fait assommer et avait mal à la tête.

Mais heureusement, pour pallier à la prolifération des constatations étranges, le blond fit avec lassitude :

- Encore…

Une remarque jaillit aussitôt :

- Arrête de bouger, Roxas, Xigbar t'a donné un coup à décorner le Béhémot.

Une main se posa sur le front du numéro XIII et commenta :

- Hum, pas encore au point.

- C'est qui, là ?, demanda Roxas, en tentant d'enlever cette grande main qui lui cachait la vue.

Il était visiblement allongé sur les genoux de quelqu'un, et son cerveau n'avait pas assez récupéré pour lui permettre de réfléchir.

- Allez, devine.

Roxas soupira et fit machinalement :

- On n'a pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, Axel. Dis-moi qui tu es, sinon tu auras une corne en forme de Keyblade sur la tête. Et je te garantis qu'elle s'accompagnera de BEAUCOUP de liquide rouge.

- J'aime ton sens de l'humour.

- Je n'aime pas le tien.

- Ha, ha.

- Ho, ho.

-Bon, entre deux échanges d'amabilités, je te signale que je suis Axel, alias Rafale de Flammes Dansantes, numéro VIII de l'Organisation XIII, un Simili, mon ancienne résidence était l'Illusio-citadelle et l'actuelle est le Manoir Abandonné de la Cité du Crépuscule. Satisfait ?... attends, je voudrais aussi rajouter que je suis roux aux yeux verts avec des petits losanges violets dessous. Ca te va ?

- … qui t'a pourvu d'un ego pareil, Axel ?, gémit son ex-partenaire en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

- L'influence de Xemnas ?, proposa le roux.

- Ne me parle pas de lui. Je suppose qu'il a ordonné de m'écorcher vif.

- Presque. Il a prononcé exactement « lyncher », sourit Axel.

- Super, ça me donne le choix pour ce qui m'attend. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de suivre ce Reflet ?...

Le numéro VIII retira sa main des yeux de Roxas et lâcha avec un air vaguement fatigué :

- C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé à ta recherche. Demyx l'a accompagné d'un des siens et Xigbar s'en est mêlé aussi.

- Pourquoi ?, dit la Clé du Destin, bougeant pour échapper à son meilleur ami.

Ce n'était pas que, mais il commençait à vouloir rester très loin des personnes qui lui étaient sympathiques avant.

Axel inspira un bon coup puis chuchota à l'oreille de Roxas, qui se sentit mal à l'aise d'un coup :

- Tu as entendu parler de la fête de la Saint-Valentin ?

- QUOI ?, s'exclama Roxas.

Devant le regard insistant d'Axel, il murmura :

- Je refuse catégoriquement d'y aller avec toi.

- D'accord, c'est bon, je me résigne à aller avec Larxène.

Il relâcha Roxas et le blond put s'asseoir normalement.

- LARXENE !, cria le roux. TU VEUX ALLER A LA FÊTE AVEC MOI ?

- OUI !

- TANT MIEUX !

L'ex-numéro XIII secoua la tête, effaré, et il fit :

- T'as vraiment que ça à faire lorsque tu réapparais subitement dans un monde alors que t'étais mort ?

Silence. Axel garda les yeux baissés vers le sol.

- Alors, comme ça, tu as vu comment je suis mort ?

- Mmmmmoui, lança Roxas, gêné. Héroïque.

Sa phrase avait cassé l'ambiance détendue de la pièce.

Ils étaient dans le salon blanc du Manoir, où étaient toujours exposées les œuvres de Naminé. Roxas pensa d'un coup à elle.

Si lui était ressorti de Sora, peut-être que la quasi-Simili de Kairi aussi…

Avec un peu de chance, il ne passerait pas une mauvaise Saint-Valentin… Roxas se gifla mentalement.

Axel continua, impassible :

- Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit sur toi… mais pas dans le sens que tu l'entends, tu vois…

- Je vois tout…, sourit dans le lointain Roxas, en pensant à une certaine blonde.

Le roux soupira et donna une chiquenaude sur la tête du petit blond.

- Arrête de penser à Naminé, tu me stresses.

- Lirais-tu dans mes pensées ?...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une Simili blonde qui hurla et dit :

- Quelqu'un est à la porte ! Laissez-moi le tuer !

Et de repartir aussi sec dans la direction opposée.

Les deux membres étaient… très… très… étonnés.

- Il faut absolument éloigner Larxène avant de savoir qui est-ce, décida Roxas.

- Tu marques un point.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent hors de la pièce.

- Naminé !, s'écria Roxas en dévalant les escaliers.

La jeune blonde s'était écroulée sur le seuil du Manoir. Mais elle trouva la force de sourire, et le Simili faillit sourire à son tour et tomber par terre.

Axel eut un ricanement et Roxas lui donna un coup de coude, plus rouge de confusion que de colère.

- La sorcière, comment on se retrouve…, fit Larxène en sortant ses kunaïs.

Son air sadique fut stoppé à l'instant où le bout d'une Keyblade la menaçait. Elle loucha dessus puis laissa tomber un gémissement de frustration.

Roxas aida Naminé à se relever tout en maintenant fermement Souvenir Perdu.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, fit doucement la Simili en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus.

Le roux derrière elle la mima parodiquement et Roxas le fusilla du regard.

Qu'il n'aille pas faire tomber à l'eau sa tentative de drague.

Naminé toussa de gêne et l'attention du blond fut immédiatement reportée sur elle.

- C'est la fête qui nous a fait revenir…, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- La fête des cœurs… les membres ayant le plus de caractère remontent du néant où ils étaient prisonniers…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naminé ?, fit la Clé du Destin, surpris.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle débloque, constata Axel en faisant un signe significatif.

- Oui, il faut l'éliminer avant que l'épidémie se propage, déclara la numéro XII, prête à retourner au combat.

- Larxène, tu fais ça, je ne vais pas à la fête avec toi.

- Tu n'es pas marrant !

- Si tu veux, je t'autorise à écraser toutes les fleurs qu'on croisera sur la route.

- Tu m'autorises ?!, s'étrangla la Simili, furieuse.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Marluxia qui le fera, fit le numéro VIII avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Larxène réfléchit quelques secondes avant de rire en s'appuyant sur Axel, qui masqua sa grimace.

- Bon, quand vous aurez terminé de conter fleurette, je pourrais enfin écouter ce que dit Naminé, coupa Roxas.

- C'est toi qui nous dis ça ?...

Le numéro XIII ne releva pas la remarque, et se repencha vers la petite Simili qui parlait de moins en moins fort, intimidée.

- Et c'est irréversible ?, demanda Roxas.

- Il faut donner une fleur à la personne qu'on aime avant minuit, récita Naminé.

Axel, les deux mains sur les genoux, dos courbé, râla :

- Pourquoi minuit ?

- Ca sonne mieux dans une histoire, je suppose…

- Et pourquoi une fleur ?, gémit Larxène en regardant le plafond. Déjà que je n'ai pas le droit de taper sur les sorcières…

- Vous préférez donner un gobelet en plastique à l'élu de votre cœur avant six heures du soir ?, fit Naminé d'une voix haute, d'un coup plus terrifiante.

- …

- Pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès, fit-elle avec un rire gêné et une toute petite voix.

- Mais… on comprend… très… bien, fit Roxas, encore interloqué.

- Il faut absolument que vous veniez ce soir à quatre heures sur la place des fêtes. Ce sera grandiose, répondit la Simili.

- Tu nous fais de la publicité ou qu… Aïe !

Le numéro VIII se tordit de douleur, frappé par deux coudes.

- Axel, tais-toi, firent en même temps la Nymphe Furieuse et la Clé du Destin.

- Avez-vous trouvé notre partenaire ?, demanda Naminé à Axel et Roxas.

Les deux amis se grattèrent la nuque en même temps, gênés.

- Je suis avec… Larxène.

- Euh…, fit Roxas qui s'empourprait progressivement, c'est-à-dire… pas vraiment… presque en gros… enfin… pas tout à fait…

Naminé le regardait avec étonnement et il s'enfonça encore plus :

- En fait… c'est juste en face de moi… accessible et inaccessible en même temps… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?..., décrivit-il en plaçant ses mains autour de Naminé pour former un cadre.

La numéro XII à côté d'elle eut un sourire moqueur, qui voulait dire qu'elle avait très compris contrairement à sa voisine, et qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille de se mêler des affaires des autres :

- Je vois TRES bien ce que tu veux dire, la Clé. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il veut aller avec toi, fit-elle à Naminé qui écarquilla les yeux.

Roxas se frappa le front, désespéré. Axel fit une moue compatissante.

La petite sorcière se tourna vers le premier cité, et s'avança vers lui.

Le blond s'attendait à une demande d'explication.

Au lieu de cela, il reçut un poids sur les épaules.

- Oh, Roxas, je suis tellement contente !, chuchota Naminé en mettant sa tête au creux du cou de Roxas, qui prit la couleur d'une tomate bien fraîche.

Le Simili referma les bras sur elle, comblé.

Axel s'éloigna discrètement et la numéro XII le suivit.

- Mais comment elle peut être compliquée ? Il suffisait de l'embrasser, quoi !

- Ah, la, la, vous les hommes…, fit l'autre membre de sa voix stridente. C'est un truc de filles, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu y arrives, toi, alors ?, taquina Axel.

- Tu tiens à garder ta jolie tête intacte ?, menaça sa partenaire en montrant ses couteaux.

- Ouh là, il va faire orage ce soir, rigola le roux.

* * *

Zexion contemplait la fiole d'un air pensif. Le liquide qu'elle contenait était violet foncé et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait méritait un peu de réflexion.

Pour éviter de faire quelque chose de stupide comme mourir une seconde fois, entre autres.

- Cette fête de Saint-Valentin obsède tout le monde décidément, se dit-il en regardant intensément la substance.

Comme si elle allait se mettre à parler et à danser le tango.

Il respira profondément et avala le truc violet.

Peu de temps après, un cri aigu sortit de la bibliothèque.

Un certain sitariste à côté de la porte tourna la tête. Et lâcha timidement :

- Euh… Zexion… ça va ?

Pas de réponse.

* * *

DEUXIEME PARTIE : CHERCHONS DES PARTENAIRES

- Olette, tu veux aller avec moi à la fête ?

- Désolée, Pence, j'y vais avec Hayner.

- Ah…

* * *

- Dis, Fuu, t'y va avec qui, toi ?

- Personne.

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller avec moi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu prononçais qu'un mot par réponse… tu ne veux pas parce que je suis trop moche ?

- Non.

- Trop bête ?

- Non.

- Prétentieux ?

- Non.

- Arrogant ?

- Non.

- MAIS POURQUOI ALORS ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureuse de moi !

- … Si.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette discussion n'est pas logique ?...

* * *

- Non, jeune Porteur de la Keyblade, je ne m'abaisse pas à ces choses-là.

- Je ne vous demande pas de vous baisser, Maître Yen Sid, je vous demande simplement de faire… un truc magique, une potion… pour qu'elle redevienne amoureuse de moi.

- Désolé. L'amour est une chose trop grave pour être réglé avec la magie.

- C'est donc ça ! Avouez que vous voulez être avec moi !

- … je ne m'abaisse pas à ces choses-là, Porteur de la Keyblade. J'ai peut-être des yeux un peu exorbités, un air pervers et une longue barbe blanche, mais cela ne fait pas de moi un…

- D'accord, c'est bon, j'abandonne. Et les trois bonnes fées viennent ?

- Elles sont avec moi.

- Les trois ?!

- C'est toujours mieux que les Sans-Cœur.

* * *

- Quel est le mystère des cœurs ?...

- SUPERIEUR ! C'est terrible ! Je n'ai pas trouvé de coéquipière pour la fête !

- Va avec la numéro XII, traître d'Assassin Sublime.

- Je proteste. Je suis peut-être un traître, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me caser avec cette folle. De toute façon, elle est avec Axel.

- Je savais que le numéro VIII était suicidaire. Et sinon, il n'y a pas d'autre femme avec qui vous pouvez aller ?

- Si, y'a la petite mignonne aux cheveux bleus qui vient d'arriver, mais Demyx lui a demandé avant moi.

- « Une mignonne aux cheveux bleus » ? C'est qui, celle-là encore ?

- Ben, elle est sortie de la bibliothèque comme ça, soudainement. Le manteau de l'Organisation lui va parfaitement. Ca rehausse la rondeur de ses…

- Je le savais que Vexen faisait des choses pas nettes dans ce Manoir.

- Vous savez beaucoup de choses, Supérieur.

- Je considère que cette phase est stupide, et pas ironique comme le sous-entend le ton de ta voix. Recommence, et tu sauras l'effet d'un rayon laser sur ta coiffure ridicule.

- …

- Reprenons. Et je suppose que le numéro VI a disparu de la circulation depuis un certain bout de temps.

- … ah oui, c'est possible.

- Réfléchis un instant, numéro XI, et prouve-moi qu'il reste quelque chose entre tes deux oreilles.

- Du cérumen ?

- ENTRE, numéro XI, ENTRE les oreilles.

- Hum… EURÊKA ! J'ai trouvé ! La mignonne aux cheveux bleus n'est autre que Zexion qui a décidé par un stupide raisonnement de se transformer en femme !

- Tu as dû lui piquer son cerveau entretemps ?

- Exact, Supérieur.

- Je savais bien que le niveau d'intelligence dans nos discussions avait trop augmenté.

- Mais cela ne règle toujours pas la question, Supérieur, avec qui vais-je y aller ?

- Il y a une gentille factrice au coin de la rue, rase-toi les cheveux et tu apparaîtras potable.

- Ah… d'accord.

- De rien, Assassin Sublime.

- Je ne vous ai pas remercié !

- Excuse-moi, j'ai mal entendu. Tu disais ?

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur que je n'ai pas, Supérieur.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru entendre. Bonne chance avec ta factrice.

* * *

- Supérieur ?

- D'abord Marluxia, puis toi, numéro II. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que nous sommes les trois seuls dans la ville à être… seuls ?

- J'ai bien remarqué, merci. Et alors ?

- Eh ben… le petit traître de numéro XIII a retrouvé Naminé…

- Il y a décidément beaucoup de traîtres dans cette Organisation…

- Vous dites ?

- Rien, rien, continue, Xigbar.

- Elle dit qu'il faut… euh… donner une fleur à son cœur avant l'heure…

- Elle fait des rimes, maintenant ?

- Non, c'est moi qui ne me rappelle plus ce qu'elle a dit.

- Donc, c'est toi qui fais des rimes ?

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a plus intéressant que la poésie actuellement ?

- Tu en as refait une… euh… hum, hum, oui, tu as raison.

- Et donc, il faut se trouver quelqu'un, sinon c'est retour aux ténèbres.

- Ah… … AH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTEND, ALORS ???

- Nous avons deux heures pour se trouver une partenaire…

- … ou un éventuellement…

- Supérieur !

- Entre un partenaire et l'oubli dans les ténèbres… le garagiste de la rue de la Gare pourrait peut-être…

- Il est déjà avec la marchande de glaces.

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu as envisagé cette possibilité.

- Mouais…

- L'heure est grave. Au fait, inutile d'appeler le numéro XI, il est avec la factrice…

- Elle est déjà avec le frère du garagiste.

- Ah. Remarque, s'il s'est rasé les cheveux, il trouvera sûrement quelqu'un d'autre…

* * *

- Je suis fichu… personne ne veut de moi… même pas la factrice… heureusement que je ne me suis pas rasé les cheveux, ç'aurait été pire…

- Bonjour, jeune homme…

- Euh, oui… ma… madame…

- Vous ne pourriez pas aller à la fête de Saint Valentin avec moi ? Vous avez de très jolis cheveux tout à fait assortis à la nappe de ma table...

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que vous dansiez, avec votre arthrose…

- Hein ?

- Je disais… il faudrait sans doute y aller… pas tout de suite, vous sentez la rose… euh… enfin… ça rendrait tout le monde jaloux…

- Sachez que j'ai été danseuse dans le cabaret du Couchant !

- Ah… c'est bien, madame… (Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un cabaret, moi)

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, ce corps a été la plus parfaite représentation de la beauté sur ce monde !

- (Plus maintenant, en tout cas) Mais… c'est… fantastique, merveilleux, madame…

- Vous m'avez l'air pas très éveillé.

- (Je la tue ou je la torture un peu avant ?) Je viens juste de... me réveiller.

- Vraiment ! Ah, ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui, quels fainéants ! Attendez un peu que je vous réveille, moi ! Au bal, c'était toujours moi la reine, jeune homme !

- … (au secours)

* * *

ESSAYONS DE FAIRE LA FETE EN SAUVANT LE MONDE

Place des Fêtes (qui mérite bien son nom), quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Mickey, en tenue de chef d'orchestre, tapote sur son mégaphone, blessant les oreilles de Dingo placé à côté et qui pousse un « Anuyk » de douleur.

- Chut, ordonna Donald à voix basse en mettant la palme devant la bouche.

Le Capitaine de la Garde Royale hocha la tête d'un air important, et reprit une position plus solennelle, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Sora assis plus loin sur un banc.

Riku roucoulait avec Kairi juste derrière, sur les marches qui menaient au repaire de Hayner, Pence et Olette.

La voix de fausset du maire interrompit cet échange de regards :

- Bienvenue à cette fête, qui sera mythique désormais grâce à vous !

Ovation. Toute la ville était réunie sur la place, et ceux qui avaient la chance d'avoir une maison proche du lieu se serraient en hurlant sur les balcons, tendant des banderoles roses et des ballons en forme de cœur.

Le Roi Mickey était sur une estrade très surélevée, avec divers panneaux roses et blancs avec… aussi étrange que cela puisse être… des cœurs !

- Et maintenant, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de cette fête…

Silence.

- Je plaisante, bien sûr !

Ovation.

- Il est marrant, non ?, dit Demyx en tenue normale à la jeune fille naine à ses côtés, qui rougit.

Elle caressa une de ses mèches bleues et pesta intérieurement en se disant qu'IL aurait dû se douter qu'il devait forcément s'attendre à se faire inviter par des hommes en se transformant en femme. Le numéro VI avait trouvé cette fiole de Vexen dans les pages d'un livre, et l'avait bue, pensant que ça l'aiderait à surmonter sa timidité.

Il n'avait pas eu à affronter beaucoup de temps, Demyx lui ayant carrément sauté dessus à sa vue dès son entrée dans la bibliothèque. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait accepté.

De toute façon, la notice laissée par le Savant Glacial précisait bien que l'effet de la potion s'estompait au bout de huit heures. Le Simili de Ienzo savait lire, même si c'était plutôt dur avec l'écriture en pattes de mouche de son confrère.

Le léger problème actuel était que Vexen n'avait pas créé une potion parfaite.

Notamment au niveau du bas-ventre. Zexion espérait ne pas avoir de pépins durant la soirée. Et quand Demyx lui sourit en lui prenant la main, il faillit tomber dans les pommes tant il était stressé.

Mickey parlait, parlait, parlait, quand soudain un évènement attira l'attention de certains.

Un panneau rose ouvrit derrière le Roi, et une tête brune aux yeux bleus vint s'y encastrer avec un grand sourire :

- Salut, les amis ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Roxas, aux anges avec Naminé, tomba de son petit nuage qui maintenait son sourire depuis deux heures et tapota l'épaule du numéro VIII qui essayait d'échapper à Larxène :

- Regarde, Axel, c'est Xion !

Les yeux verts scrutèrent avec stupéfaction la main qui s'agitait à côté de l'oreille de Mickey.

Tous les membres de l'Organisation murmurèrent son nom, et Xigbar, aux côtés de Xemnas, soupira :

- Encore un traître qui revient. Pourquoi c'est toujours eux qui sortent des limbes ?

- Ils ont du caractère, fit le Supérieur, regardant du coin de l'œil avec plaisir Marluxia se faire traîner par une vieille dame visiblement très expansive.

Ils renversèrent Sora, qui, déprimé, ne se releva même pas.

La numéro XIV commença à sortir par l'orifice où elle apparaissait.

Malencontreusement, tout à fait par hasard et indépendant de la volonté de l'auteur, le bras de Mickey, dans un excès de parole, heurta le panneau.

Xion avait sorti sa tête, et, encore par un hasard vraiment très triste, son cou se trouvait pile sur la trajectoire du panneau.

C'est ainsi que la Simili se fit à moitié décapiter atrocement, et hurla horriblement, même si, malheureusement, personne ne l'avait entendue, couverte par le bruit du mégaphone.

Le panneau, par le choc, revint près du maire, qui ne manqua pas de le cogner de nouveau en décrivant la magnifique gare de la Cité du Crépuscule.

Cette fois, la tête de Xion fut complètement arrachée, et son corps retourna dans les limbes pour ne plus y revenir, dans l'indifférence totale…

- Une amie de perdue, dix de retrouvées, conclut Axel.

Roxas discutait en souriant avec Naminé.

- L'avantage, c'est qu'elle n'a pas tâché la décoration, fit le numéro II, en connaisseur.

Il réussit à obtenir un sourire distrait de Xemnas.

- Après le discours et le buffet, lors du bal, on kidnappe le maire, et en guise de rançon, on obtiendra une partenaire et une fleur avant minuit. Et éventuellement, le contrôle de l'Univers.

- Excellent plan, Supérieur.

Sept heures plus tard.

Sora refusait inlassablement les propositions à danser, totalement et officiellement dépressif, en espionnant Riku et Kairi qui s'échangeaient un paopu.

Roxas et Naminé dégustaient une glace à l'eau de mer qu'ils avaient réussi à chiper au buffet.

Demyx tentait de détendre sa partenaire pendant le slow tandis que plus loin, Marluxia levait les yeux au ciel en repoussant les avances de la vieille dame.

Et enfin, Xigbar et Xemnas avaient disparu.

Une ombre cacha la lumière d'un lampion et Sora leva ses prunelles sur elle.

Axel s'assit près de lui et soupira :

- Tu as déjà essayé de te soustraire à l'emprise d'une fille qui veut absolument danser avec toi ?

- Non, puisque la seule qui m'intéresse est avec mon meilleur ami, répondit Sora, le visage sombre.

- De toute façon…, fit Axel avant de se lever.

Après avoir vérifié que Larxène était à l'autre bout de la place, il murmura à Sora :

- De toute façon, je la lâche dès la fin de la soirée.

Pauvre Axel. C'était sans compter les chuchotements discrets qui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de la numéro XII.

- T'es vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, en fait, fit le Porteur de la Keyblade.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, sourit Axel avant de se faire frapper par la foudre.

- AXEL ! JE TE QUITTE ! TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN !, hurla Larxène, au comble de la rage.

Le roux grommela :

- Je viens à peine de le dire il y a une minute, la rumeur est trop rapide de nos jours !

Il se fit gifler violemment.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est fini entre nous ?!

- Mais il n'y avait rien entre nous !, protesta Axel en massant sa joue.

La gifle qui s'ensuivit le projeta contre le mur.

- Tu ne tapes pas mon seul ami !, déclara, menaçant, Sora en prenant sa Keyblade.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit le seul !, ricana la Nymphe.

Pendant ce temps, Mickey guidait l'orchestre pour un morceau déjanté.

Demyx fit tourner Zexion et se pencha vers lui. Avec hâte, le Simili fourra la glace de Roxas et Naminé, qui étaient assis à côté, dans la bouche de celui-ci.

Ce qui le calma pour ses envies de bisous le temps de le manger et d'éviter de s'étouffer.

Le numéro XIII sortit ses armes, furieux, mais la blonde fut plus rapide et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser.

Les joues en feu, ce dernier savoura son premier baiser.

- On pourrait les imiter, mon lapinou…

- Je ne pense pas, non, fit prudemment Marluxia, en tenant à bout de bras sa partenaire.

Il avait été mis au courant de l'ultimatum et se disait qu'il supporterait cette femme juste le temps de lui donner la fleur.

Après, il invoquerait une plante carnivore qui n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

- Jeune homme, sachez que j'étais danseuse auparavant…

- …

La danse l'éloigna des deux jeunes Simili.

Xigbar et Xemnas, avec leurs manteaux noirs, cachés derrière le décor de l'estrade, attendaient le bon moment pour capturer Mickey.

Ils préféraient le faire eux-mêmes plutôt que de laisser la tâche à des Simili basiques.

Heureusement, le moment M arriva assez vite quand le maire, à bout de forces, pria les danseurs d'attendre un peu et de se restaurer avec le reste du buffet.

Il pensait aller tranquillement aux toilettes puis revenir, mais deux Simili n'étaient pas de cet avis.

- A…, commença Mickey lorsque l'Archer lui plaqua son gant sur la bouche et pointa son sniper de l'autre côté sur son cou.

- Taisez-vous, la souris, ordonna le numéro I, impérial.

- Mais c'est urgent, je veux aller aux toilettes, fit Mickey en tentant d'enlever son bâillon improvisé en main.

Xemnas se pinça l'arête du nez et murmura :

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à une souris…

- Maintenant, Supérieur, fit le borgne en indiquant du menton Donald et Dingo qui entraient, inquiets de l'absence de leur Roi.

- Bon, allons-y, numéro II !

Ils foncèrent dans l'ensemble de panneaux, dont la moitié détruisirent les instruments de musique et le nez de Horace, qui se frotta avec douleur, tandis que la poule à ses côtés se hâtait de chercher une potion dans son chapeau de paille.

Un petit bonhomme avec un manteau bleu lui donna.

La poule le regarda avec gentillesse et fit :

- Tu es un amour, mon petit Vivi.

Si on ne voyait pas de rougeur sur le visage du petit, il semblait clairement troublé, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Que personne ne bouge !, fit l'argenté aux yeux orange, au milieu de la scène.

Xigbar tenait fermement Mickey à côté.

- Je tiens votre maire prisonnier, et je n'hésiterai pas à faire preuve de violence !

Un argenté avec un long manteau violet, l'air frimeur, déclara :

- Vous ne nous faites pas peur !

- Et tu es qui ?, demanda Xemnas, sceptique.

- Le champion de Struggle, Setzer !

Les groupies autour de lui piaillèrent.

- C'est MOI le champion !, hurlèrent Roxas et Sora.

- Et moi, je suis un des deux qui vous a battu, Xemnas !, fit Riku.

- Et moi, je suis l'autre des deux !, cria le châtain en se rapprochant et défiant l'argenté du regard.

Kairi les regardait, effrayée par cet excès de testostérone.

- N'essaie pas de comprendre, c'est un truc de garçons, lui murmura Naminé en voyant Roxas se joindre au duo en s'écriant qu'il avait eu aussi son utilité dans la bataille.

Les habitants de la Cité les contemplaient, pétrifiés.

Même le groupe d'Hayner (dont Pence qui s'était trouvé la cousine de la factrice comme partenaire) et celui de Seifer se taisaient.

Riku, Sora, Roxas montèrent sur l'estrade, quand soudain…

- Moi aussi je veux me battre !, fit Larxène.

- Moi aussi !, répétèrent la rousse et son double en se joignant aux garçons sur la scène.

- Et moi alors !, sourit Axel en bombant le torse.

- Je vous rejoins !, cria joyeusement Demyx en entraînant Zexion, qui commençait à sentir la fin de l'effet de la potion avec anxiété.

- Je cours !, fit le numéro XI en prenant dans ses bras Mémé Germaine et l'amenant sur l'estrade.

Roxas se frappa le front devant tant de débilité.

En voyant tout ce monde, Xemnas se douta que son plan tournait au moisi.

Mais Xigbar gardait lui toute son assurance, et sa prise ne se desserra pas.

Le Roi gémit, il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, quoi !

Les protagonistes sortirent leurs armes.

Mais un évènement interrompit temporairement le combat : la cloche de la Cité du Crépuscule sonna le premier coup de minuit.

Les Simili se regardèrent, affolés.

Ils n'avaient pas de fleur sur eux !

Aussitôt, une rumeur enfla entre les résidents du monde et se propagea jusqu'à exploser.

Des gens se pressèrent contre l'estrade et tendirent sept roses, que Kairi ramassa et donna avec un grand sourire à Roxas, Naminé, Axel, Larxène, Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia.

Le sitariste regarda avec étonnement le numéro XI se transformer en ce qu'il était réellement en touchant la fleur. Ce dernier eut un sourire penaud.

Xemnas frémissait de fureur mais restait impassible d'extérieur. L'Archer avait l'air résigné.

Au sixième coup, Roxas et Naminé échangèrent leurs roses avec un air entendu.

Au huitième, Rafale de Flammes Dansantes se tourna avec hésitation vers Larxène, qui lui fourra sa rose dans sa main et lui prit la sienne en l'enlaçant avec un grand étirement de lèvres vers le haut.

Au dixième, Mélopée Nocturne s'approcha du numéro VI et l'embrassa doucement sous les hourras enjoués de la foule. Ils se glissèrent silencieusement leurs roses dans leurs mains.

A la limite du douzième coup, Marluxia s'empressa de donner sa fleur à Mémé Germaine, qui lui pinça la joue avec l'air de dire : « Toi, je te retiens pour ce soir ».

L'Assassin Sublime s'en fichait. Il aurait toute la vie désormais pour lui échapper.

« DONG ! »

« PAF ! »

Cloud tomba sur la scène en perçant le plancher, et hurla à Séphiroth qui était plus en hauteur :

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention quand tu vises ?

- Excuse-moi, Cloud, gloussa Séphiroth de sa voix grave.

Le blond réajusta son aile, sortit une épée gigantesque, et se tourna vers les Simili qui le fixaient, médusés :

- Je commence par qui, alors ? Bon… allez, toi, là-bas, avec ta copine, parce que tu me ressembles, et que c'est une preuve que t'es quelqu'un de bien…

L'argenté avec une aile dans les airs ricana, et Cloud lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Alors, hum… je te fais Humain, parce que tu le mérites… et patati et patata… tu m'en veux pas, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer des heures, je reprends un combat dans la Jungle Profonde juste après cette cérémonie pourrie… pas de ma faute si Linoa m'a embauché pour…

Cloud continua à marmonner en agitant son épée puis, une fois tous les Simili passés, les toisa tous de ses yeux bleus perçants, et termina par une phrase dont on louera la grandeur :

- Espérons que Tifa ne va pas me crier dessus si je rate le dîner.

Les deux guerriers avec les ailes s'envolèrent et disparurent.

- Tu aurais pu nous souhaiter une bonne Saint –Valentin !, réprimanda Sora.

- J'ai passé l'âge, répondit la voix de Cloud.

- Pourquoi… tous les plans des méchants… finissent mal, murmura Xigbar avant de s'évanouir dans les Ténèbres, laissant Mickey libre de courir aux toilettes, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire.

Xemnas, lui, se contenta de lâcher avant sa mort :

- Je… le savais…

- Ca ne vous a pas trop aidé de le savoir, répliqua Marluxia.

Applaudissements.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Après la fête, la place était vide. Tout était démonté. Tout le monde devait dormir.

Tout le monde était censé dormir.

Sauf Sora, bien sûr.

Il ne se remettait pas de la relation entre Kairi et Riku, et même s'il avait pardonné à son meilleur ami, l'humeur joyeuse de d'habitude n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Une petite fille châtaine le regardait de loin.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ramassa une rose sur le sol. Elle était fanée, piétinée et un peu arrachée, mais elle pensait que ça ferait tout de même plaisir au garçon assis là-bas.

- Je me souviens de toi, dit-elle à Sora, qui leva la tête. Tu jonglais à un moment dans notre ville. Tu étais génial.

- Merci, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste. Je sais que c'est toi qui avais passé l'annonce.

Il prit la rose que lui tendait la petite et la regarda.

- C'était de la magie, hein ? Tu ne pourrais pas faire la même chose avec toi ?

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que l'amour était une chose trop grave pour être réglée par la magie, fit Sora en pensant à Yen Sid qu'il n'avait pas aperçu à la soirée.

Peut-être s'était-il rendu invisible pour profiter pleinement de la fête…

- Tu es fort et beau, et si ma maman ne m'avait pas dit que j'étais trop jeune, je t'aurais épousé, déclara avec détermination la gamine.

- Vraiment ?, rit le châtain, cette fois comme avant.

- Avec une fête sur la Colline du Couchant et le même décor que aujourd'hui, continua la petite en tourbillonnant sur elle-même. J'adore les fêtes. Je n'y étais jamais allée de ma vie et celle-là était gé-ni-ale.

Elle tendit la main à Sora et proposa :

- On danse ?

- Très bien, mais pas de slow, je ne sais pas danser.

- OK !

Un son aigu de trompette sortit d'un coin de la place. Vive s'échinait à souffler avec ses petits poumons dans l'instrument.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux danseurs de se trémousser vivement en rigolant.

La Saint-Valentin n'a pas été si horrible pour notre héros, finalement.

Même s'il n'a pas trouvé l'amour, il s'est bien amusé, et c'est ce qui compte !

Alors, les célibataires endurcis, ne désespérez pas ! ;)

**FIN**

* * *

_**Aaaah, je l'aime bien, le petit club disciplinaire de la Cité du Crépuscule :D et Vivi, aussi.**_

_**Et ce qui devait être un délire sur la Saint-Valentin devient un suite de KH II :D**_

_**Sinon, je suis sur la chanson de la Belle et la Bête de 1997 avec Liane Foly et Charles Aznavour. Oui, celle du générique. Elle est bien (bon les paroles ne sont pas très intéressantes, mais bon, c'est la Belle et la Bête de Disney, dans le genre tout mignon-poétique à faire peur :D) Et aussi « Higitus Figitus » du dessin animé « Merlin l'Enchanteur ».**_

_**Je suis contente de moi, les personnages ne sont pas trop OoC :D Un peu Quistis, peut-être :)**_

_**J'espère que l'ensemble n'est pas trop incohérent u.u**_

_**J'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire xD Et la plus grande partie aujourd'hui lol **_

_**La fin est ridicule mais c'est pas mon truc xD**_

_**Trente pages et demi !!!! Incroyable ! :) Ca inspire, la Saint-Valentin :)**_


End file.
